No Angel
by HalcyonSeasons
Summary: High school seniors Rosalie Hale and Leah Clearwater have always been true, real friends to each other. Will their friendship prevail when Rosalie gets possessed by a demonic spirit and starts devouring boys? All-human, high school AU. Rated M for violence/horror, language, and sexual situations.
1. 1

_**No Angel**_

" _Hell is a teenage girl."_

* * *

 **Phase I**

 **1.**

 _hey girl, hey girl  
we can make it easy if we lift each other_

* * *

From the cold, metal bleachers, Leah Clearwater stared at Rosalie Hale. The blonde looked like a dream with her voluminous hair, glossy lips, flawless pale skin, soft curves, and her navy-blue cheer uniform. Rosalie was easily the prettiest cheerleader that Forks High School had right now—and possibly ever, if they were being completely fucking honest—and she was Leah's best friend.

Rows down on the track, the cheerleading team finished their stunt, and the girls were jumping around, pumping up the crowd underneath the Friday night lights. Rosalie caught Leah's gaze and promptly waved, a glint in her baby blue eyes. Leah smiled and waved back.

Jacob Black gave Leah a nudge. "Chill the fuck out, Lee," he said.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him and nudged him back. "I _am_ chill," she replied. "And what's your problem?"

"You're such a lesbian for Rosalie," he said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't get so wrapped up in your hyper-masculine shit," she told him. "She's my best friend."

And Rosalie really was her best friend. Even better, Leah was Rosalie's best friend, too.

"I still don't know why," Jacob admitted, and he had known the girls for a long time. Then again, to Leah, he didn't know anything. He was a guy, and not really a smart one. She had a crush on him and she was still allowed to admit that.

"I feel like I already told you this," Leah said turning to him, "but you know how my brother has bad asthma?"

 _Who could forget Seth and his best friend, his inhaler?_ Jacob nodded.

"Well, it used to be worse," she replied. "Way worse. In fifth grade, Edward Cullen made fun of him for his asthma and Rosalie helped me jump him."

"That sounds like Rosalie," Jacob agreed. "That doesn't sound like Edward, though. He doesn't look like he'd bully someone."

"Yeah, he looks like he'd shoot up a school over a math test, though."

Jacob laughed a little too hard. "You're fucked up," he said. "I don't see how you stand her, though. Rose is such a bitch."

Leah shrugged, her eyes back on Rosalie. "She's a bitch, I'm a bitch," she said. "We're Scorpio and Aries."

"Okay, and?"

"We're two sides of the same coin or whatever. We get along. And, anyway, she's real."

Rosalie was truly a real friend to Leah, and she had never switched up on her. Back in fifth grade, when they had both been sort of ugly, Rose had Leah's back. Leah had glowed up a bit during puberty, but Rose had glowed up a lot of bit, and way faster. She was hot—like Topanga from _Boy Meets World_ if Topanga could throw hands. When Rose had joined cheer sophomore year, which was two years ago, she had managed to get even hotter. But she had remained as real as ever to Leah, and Leah loved that the most about her. Even when Rosalie made her feel unimportant sometimes, she remembered that they were true friends. Real friends. Rosalie was especially picky with who her friends were, and Leah felt lucky for that.

The Spartans—Forks High's mascot—scored, and despite being twelve points behind the Montesano Bulldogs, the entirety of the packed bleachers cheered. Leah and Jacob cheered, too, their hot breaths making clouds against the frigid November air. Even though Leah couldn't feel her face, it was her favorite time of the year. And even though the football team was losing, she felt like she was winning.

* * *

The Spartans ended up losing the home game, which was nothing new. Jacob and Leah waited for Rosalie by the gates to the parking lot, and she was one of the last to leave. From a distance, they watched her give the quarterback, Emmett Cullen, a quick kiss and a swift grab of the dick. She was fearless like that. Emmett was Rosalie's current boy toy, and it was long overdue. They were the typical couple, even if she kept saying they were nothing serious.

"Hey, Lee," she said, approaching her and Jake.

"You did a good job out there," Leah told her.

She wasn't even surprised. "I know, right?"

"Why did I even ask?"

Rose smiled devilishly. The three of them started to walk back to Jacob's car. "Did you enjoy the show, Jake?" she asked him. Her voice was naturally flirtatious (it was part of her charm), but Leah always got the implication that she was flirting with Jacob. It made her uneasy.

Over the latest summer, Jacob had built his car—a Volkswagen Rabbit—by himself out of a bunch of parts, which had made him all the more useful, especially to Leah, who always found herself wondering why she and Jacob were even friends besides the fact that they had known each other since the dawn of time.

Leah just couldn't fucking believe she was a third wheel to people that _she had introduced to each other._ Even though Jacob thought Rose was a bitch, he still let her ride shotgun when the three of them were together, and he flirted back. But Leah wasn't going to say anything because she liked having friends, even if they were kind of fake and she had a stupid crush on Jacob.

Rosalie, unlike Leah and Jacob, lived in Forks. She had a decent-sized house with her decent family, which consisted of her parents and her twin brother, Jasper Hale. Jasper was kind of weird like Edward, but not the school shooter type. At least, not yet.

"Ugh," Rosalie groaned as they approached her driveway. "Jazz took the car and my parents aren't even home."

"I thought that was a good thing," Leah said.

"No, that just means my fuckass of a brother is hanging out with Edward and Bella. Again."

"Ew."

"I swear to _God_ they're trying to make Forks the next Columbine, as if this dinky, boring town isn't bad enough."

Leah agreed that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were kind of weird (and overly touchy in public), but she wouldn't say all _that_. Then again, Rosalie didn't have a filter. That was why they were friends. It was just that Leah was a little bit nicer, and Rosalie was really good—almost _too_ good—at making a punk bitch out of her when they were together.

"Do you need me to spend the night?" Leah asked as Jacob parked in the empty driveway.

"I didn't say that," Rosalie replied curly. "I'm gonna have Emmett come over."

"But he's not your boyfriend, right?" Leah challenged, her voice sharp.

Rosalie turned to look at Leah with a mischievous smile. "He's my little side thing."

"I mean, whatever."

"His dick game is _crazy_ , too," Rose gushed. "White boys are evolving."

Jacob groaned, and the girls laughed. Rosalie got out of the car and patted down her cheer jacket pockets. "Don't tell me I left my fucking phone at school," she said.

"Wait, you told me to hold it for you during the game," Leah said, reaching into her own pocket. "Almost forgot." She got out of the car and handed Rosalie her cell phone. Then she got back into the passenger seat.

Rosalie went into her house, and Leah and Jacob headed out to La Push.

* * *

The Quileute reservation wasn't super far from Forks, but it was certainly out of the way. The teenagers of La Push were supposed to attend Forks High, but most of them didn't. In fact, Leah, Jacob, Embry Call, and Kim Connweller (another cheerleader) were the only ones. The white kids over in Forks had a running gag that a Quileute Indian dropped out of school every minute. But they were just assholes.

Only a couple of the kids that Jacob and Leah had grown up with had actually dropped out. One of the most recent was Quil Ateara, Jacob's best friend. Quil had been in love with Rosalie, and she'd never given him the time of day. He hadn't gotten anyone pregnant or even gotten locked up; he'd dropped out to pursue his rap career after getting a couple thousand hits on SoundCloud and getting full of himself. Leah thought it was all really funny in a really sad way.

Jacob played Quil's music on his CD player now, and Leah _knew_ he and Quil weren't real friends at all. The kid wasn't even that talented.

"If you were a real friend," she told Jacob, "you'd convince your boy Quil to go back to school."

"His music's not even _that_ bad," he said. "You're just a hater. Delinquent V is off the chain."

"Delinquent V is just as trash of a name for a trash artist."

"He's good live," Jacob told her. "Swear to God. And not everyone's good at school. You know that."

Leah knew that very well. Her brother, Seth, was the most recent Quileute youth to drop out. He was sixteen, and he'd been damn good at school, but since their father, Harry, had passed away last July, money had been tight around the house. Sue's paychecks—even though she worked at the hospital just about all the time—weren't cutting it alone. Seth delivered pizzas now, and while he was smart, he didn't still miss high school. Leah felt guilty for not having a job, but she had worked too hard to drop out now. She was a senior, and she was going to fucking finish.

So not everyone was good at school. The white kids from Forks knew that. The Quileutes knew that. The Quileutes also knew what those kids thought of the rez, and they didn't think very highly of it. That didn't stop them from coming out to the parties every now and then, though. It was just part of the thrill. It was all fun for them because they had nothing to lose.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for Quil's voice coming from the CD player.

Jacob finally pulled up to Leah's house, and they sat still in the driveway for a while. They had more tension like this more often than not these days. Maybe he was picking up on her little crush on him. She hoped so. But her crush didn't mean anything if he made her feel invisible when Rose was around.

"What's up, Lee?" he asked, cutting the engine.

She undid her seatbelt and leaned forward, against the dashboard. She peered at him. "Do you like Rose?"

"She's a bitch," he said.

"I know. That's the only word you use to describe her. Like, ever."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Do you have a thing for her?" she clarified.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Alright. Cool." _Fucker._ She began to get out of the car, but he leaned over and shut the door.

"Wait," he said.

She was already over it. "What?"

"I didn't mean that."

 _Okay, maybe I'm not over it,_ she thought.

"I don't like her like that," he said.

"Deadass?"

"Deadass. She's… she's something else."

"Okay."

"Are you alright?"

Leah nodded. "I'll see you Monday." She began to get out of the car again.

"Wait, Lee, c'mere," he said.

She turned around yet again. "Yeah?"

Then he leaned in and kissed her. Jacob Black, who she'd known since they'd been little kids, finally kissed her. It wasn't her first kiss, and it wasn't his, either, but it was different for them.

When it was over, Leah opened her eyes and smiled. "Maybe I'll see you before Monday," she whispered.

He smiled back. "Okay," he whispered back.

Leah finally got out of the car and entered her house. She could feel her face. She could feel her own smile. She could feel _everything._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So guess what guys? I'm a damn liar. (Also, I'm gonna get a little personal.)_

 _When I finished up my baby Static a month and a half ago, I swore off Twilight fanfiction. I was like, "I'm gonna move on from this mostly dead fandom and do something else." So I did something else. I spent more time on myself and focused on school and was messing with this guy, but I got my heart shattered into a trillion fucking pieces and quite frankly, I didn't know what to do with myself in order to make me happy. I decided to start another fic to keep myself distracted. I feel like a fraud because I thought I was taking a giant step in quitting fanfiction, but it's home. It's still home._

 _So then came No Angel. It's a bit different than the other things I've written, especially in recent times. Here's the rundown:_

 _-It's basically the movie Jennifer's Body (the 2009 one, starring Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried) but with Twilight characters and a couple minor adjustments. So it's super unoriginal but it's all for fun._

 _-It's going to be short. I don't know how short (I wanna say under 10 chapters), but it's definitely going to be a small thing of a project._

 _-Rated M for language, violence, and some sexual situations._

 _-The main characters are Leah, Rosalie, and Jacob, but mostly Leah and Rosalie._

 _-It's an all-human high school AU... BUT it's basically a horror movie with a demonic possession. I was trying to work through this and incorporate vampires and werewolves, but it wasn't working out. So it's just all human but definitely not realistic._

 _-For clarity, the Cullens (Edward, Emmett, and Alice) are related, but the Hales (Jasper and Rosalie) are not at all related to them. So they're two separate families._

 _-This is not for Edward x Bella fans, lmao._

 _-This IS, however, for my girl SeDona, who convinced me to start writing again._

 _-Don't take it that seriously. I certainly don't._

 _Those are the basics of this story. If you have any questions, let me know and show me some love in the reviews._

 _Thank you,_

 _HS_


	2. 2

_**A/N:** Hey. Here's chapter 2 of  No Angel. I don't know if I warned you about the language in this story, but, like... it's strong. That being said, here's the chapter, which is clearly a bit longer than the one before. (Btw, if you're a real HalcyonSeasons stan and catch all the mentions to Static, holla at me.)_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **2.**

 _telling me that basically, you're not looking out for me  
everything is true to me, never words where you would see_

* * *

Life carried on as usual for Leah. She didn't see Jacob over the weekend. In fact, he kept quiet and didn't mention their kiss at all. The week went by slowly until the following Thursday, which was Leah's eighteenth birthday.

Right before homeroom, Jacob met up with Leah at her locker like they usually did.

"Hey," he greeted her as if he hadn't been basically ignoring her for almost a week.

She fiddled with her locker combination, not paying him much mind. "Glad to see you're back, I guess," she said sourly. "I thought you died."

"C'mon, Lee," he said. "Why would I die before your birthday?"

She opened the locker, and a couple of balloons, some party streamers, and a whole bunch of confetti came flooding out. She looked at the mess her locker just puked onto the hallway floor. Then she looked up at Jacob. Then she looked back to the mess. When she looked up at him again, she had an incredulous look on her face.

"Happy birthday," he said, flashing his bright, white grin.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, even if he was a fucking idiot for not acknowledging the fact that they kissed last Friday. "Cute," she said. "Thanks for that."

Leah suddenly got pinched really hard in her sides, causing her to nearly crumble to the floor. " _Fuck_ , Rose!"

Rosalie laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Happy birthday, baby girl," she greeted her.

Leah smiled wryly. "Thanks. So, you guys are gonna clean this shit up, right?" She gestured to the mess at their feet.

"It's _your_ birthday, ma," Rosalie said. "You're the oldest so you have to take responsibility."

Leah rolled her eyes. When she looked back at Rosalie, she noticed that the blonde was staring somewhere else as she leaned against a neighboring locker.

Leah's eyes followed, and she realized that Rose was staring at the Cullens. Emmett and his weird younger siblings, Edward and Alice, along with Bella Swan, were walking down the hall. Emmett, the quarterback, walked with confidence and ease. He stood strong and tall. The others walked in an awkward, lanky crowd behind them.

Alice, short and less lanky, was the one that Rosalie hated the least. She found all the Cullens (plus Bella) to be weird, but Alice generally minded her own business and didn't seem to want to shoot up the school, so Rosalie didn't have a problem with her. Plus, Alice dressed nice—a little too nice for their small town, but still.

Rosalie had always hated Edward for how he had bullied Seth in the fifth grade, and she hated Bella by association. They were just so _weird_ to her. That was her rationale for hating them. They were _weird_. She didn't know what was up with them. She didn't even want to know, but seeing her brother, Jasper, trail along with Edward and Bella like they were friends reinforced her hatred for them. She almost pulled Jasper out and asked what the hell he was doing, but Emmett broke her focus by nudging her and getting her attention.

"Hey, Rose," he said to her. He was cute, with dimples and dark, curly hair.

Rosalie smiled at him. "Hey."

Emmett nodded over to Leah. "Happy birthday, Lee," he told her.

"Thanks," Leah said sincerely.

Emmett gave Rosalie a slight squeeze in the arm. "See you later?"

"Later."

Emmett went back with Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper, and the five of them kept walking.

"Emmett is _so_ fucking lucky he's not ugly," Rosalie said to Leah and Jacob. "I'll see you in homeroom, Lee. I'll be a little late."

She left, and Leah just gave Jacob a look once Rose was out of sight. "You're gonna help me clean this shit up, right?" she asked him, gesturing to the floor.

Jacob glanced around for a minute, really trying to get out of it. He suddenly saw Embry in the corridor. "Shit, sorry," he told Leah. "I gotta, uh… get last night's math homework from Embry. Ayo, Em!" He dashed away.

Leah sighed and cleaned up her birthday decorations, making her late to homeroom. _Happy fucking birthday to me, right?_

* * *

The first half of the school day passed by quickly, and before Leah even knew it, it was lunch time. She and Jacob got to the cafeteria before Rosalie did, and they sat down at their usual table with their lunch trays.

"She's late," Leah said. "That means she's meeting up with Emmett."

Jacob nodded over towards the pizza line. "It's Thursday. She's probably tormenting Edward again."

Leah turned, and that was what exactly Rose was doing. In the pizza line, Rosalie purposely shoulder-checked the hell out of Edward, who already looked naturally angry. He got even more angry, and she decided to fuck with him even more.

She shoved him hard, but in a way that almost made it look like it was on accident, and his tray of pizza came flying back into his dark blue shirt. Greasy cheese and marinara sauce stuck right to him. Then she "accidentally" dropped her carton of milk, which burst as it landed on Edward's shoes. His anger was replaced with genuine shock as if this didn't happen every Tuesday and Thursday, anyway.

"You bitch," he said.

She gritted her teeth and shrugged. "My bad, Columbine," she said, which caused everyone around them to start snickering as if that was even funny.

Bella, who stood next to Edward the entire time as this happened, finally spoke up. "Hey, don't call him that," she told Rosalie, her voice weak and barely audible.

Rosalie just gave her a look that would have buried her immediately if looks could kill, and Bella backed off. As Rosalie walked back to Jacob and Leah, Bella said something to Edward that nobody could quite catch.

Rosalie set her tray down next to Jacob and sat across from Leah at their circular table. Rosalie was an actual, full-fledged bully, and while everybody was used to it, it killed Leah to watch it all the time. It killed her even more to be her friend, but she decided that being friends with a bully (and basically condoning her ugly behavior) was better than being bullied herself.

"That was kinda harsh, Rose," Leah said quietly into her limp French fries and meatloaf.

Rosalie heard exactly what she said. "What was that, Lee?" she asked, testing to see if she would question her again.

Leah looked up. "I said that was kinda harsh," she told her, her voice stronger. "You didn't have to spill milk on his shoes like that."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, actually taking Leah's side for once. "That was fucked up."

"I just dropped it," Rosalie said. "I didn't know it would break. And, anyway, it's funny. He won't do shit about it, and neither will his weak bitch of a girlfriend." Rosalie's eyes found Edward and Bella sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria, near the back. Edward and Bella were just _so weird._ They were the kind of couple who spent the entirety of lunch staring at each other.

"I just don't know why you're so worried about them," Leah said. "That's it."

" _I'm_ not worried about them at all," Rosalie retorted. "What, are they your new best friends now? 'Cause you can go join them if you want."

"I didn't say all that."

"Then don't worry about it."

Still, though, Rosalie's bullying of Edward and Bella was excessive. Charlie Swan, Bella's father, had been spending a lot of time around Sue (Leah and Seth's mother) since Harry had died. Charlie was basically family and so was Bella, by extension. Leah being best friends with Bella's bully made her look like an asshole, but she couldn't do anything about it because she would rather have Rosalie as a friend than anything else, especially an enemy. Leah was going to take Rose's word, though—she wasn't going to worry about it.

Jacob, however, kept worrying about it. "Doesn't Emmett get fed up with how much you mess with Edward?" he wondered aloud. "I mean, that's his brother."

"Edward's adopted," Rosalie said. "Emmett doesn't like him that much. And, anyway, me and Emmett aren't even dating. I just give him good head, so I can see why he'd pick me over his brother."

"Fair enough." And the conversation was effectively dropped.

They sat in silence for a while, but as the lunch period got closer to the end, Rosalie's entire face lit up. "Leah," she said excitedly.

"Yeah?" Leah asked glumly, disgusted by her meatloaf.

"I'm taking you out tonight."

"For what?"

"Um, for your birthday?"

 _Oh, duh._ "It's Thursday."

Rose rolled her eyes. Then she had her classic mischievous smile on her face. "It's my baby girl's eighteenth birthday, so you know we have to fuck it up."

"I mean, yeah, I guess."

"C'mon, don't be like that. Be excited."

Leah put on a fake smile. "I guess!" she said enthusiastically. "What time should I be ready?"

"We'll be at your place at, like, nine-thirty. Right, Jake?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah."

Leah was so confused.

Rosalie started to get her stuff together. She stood up, and before she left, she asked Leah in her soft, sultry voice, "Wear something cute, okay?"

Leah narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. "Bitch, I'm poor."

"I meant cute for you."

Leah pursed her lips. "Alright."

Rose smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

She was already gone by the time Leah replied, "Later."

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Leah asked Jacob.

"Nah, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked bluntly. "You know I hate surprises."

He started to get his stuff together so he could leave. "It'll be fun," he told her. Then he made his voice super high, mimicking Rosalie. "Wear something cute, okay?"

She threw a French fry at him. "Shut up."

* * *

At 9:27 that night, Leah was messing with a mostly-dry tube of old mascara, trying her hardest to make something out of nothing. But when she looked in the mirror—truly gazed at herself—she realized she didn't even need it. She had big, brown eyes with glints of hazel, framed by thick, long lashes. Her hair fell down her back in dark brown waves. With some clear lip gloss and hoop earrings, she was fine just the way she was. Her "cute" outfit _was_ cute (for her). She wore a pale pink top that accentuated her cleavage, leggings, her old Converse, and a black jacket that Rosalie had gotten her for her last birthday.

Leah was eighteen years old, and she was feeling herself.

Jacob and Rosalie arrived at her house on time that night, and when Leah realized where they were heading, she got annoyed.

"You really didn't have to make it into a surprise," Leah said from the backseat. "I've had, like, all of my birthday parties at First Beach."

"Who said we were taking you to First Beach?" Rosalie asked her, turning from the passenger seat.

"Second Beach sounds cool, too, I guess," Leah said sarcastically.

"Shut _up_ , Lee. God."

Jacob drove just past First Beach and parked in a gravel lot just away from the main lot. There were other cars around, too.

The three of them got out of the car (and Leah's confidence plummeted once she saw Rosalie's outfit, which was a simple black dress that hugged her curves), and they walked for a while through the woods, following the sound of deep, rhythmic bass. They ended up at a decent-sized log cabin deep in the woods, and Leah could already smell the weed.

Rosalie locked her fingers with Leah's excitedly. "Happy birthday, baby girl," she said with a grin. Right as they entered, everyone in the warm, packed cabin cheered. Leah was rained with _happy birthdays_ and _great to see yous_ by various classmates and Quileute kids she'd grown up with. She didn't know everybody, but everybody knew her.

The music got turned up, and Rosalie and Jacob brought Leah to the kitchen, where Rosalie handed Leah a plastic red cup. "Here's to you, baby girl," she said. "Drink up."

Leah sniffed it. Her nostrils burned. It was about three shots of straight vodka and it smelled like nail polish remover. Rosalie waited for her to chug it, and while Leah was kind of a hard bitch, she had never gotten drunk before. She was a bit of a lightweight, but she didn't let Jacob and _especially_ Rosalie know that.

Leah was already half-gone when Quil Ateara, under the stage name Delinquent V, hopped up on the small stage in the living room. He had speakers and equipment and DJ table all set up. Nobody was paying a lot of attention to him and his DJ, Embry, but everybody was vibing with his music. Leah didn't know if Delinquent V's music sounded better because she was kind of drunk, but he really was good live, like how Jacob said. He had a West Coast sound with southern influences, but his rhymes were smart.

The birthday party doubled as a house show, and Delinquent V really brought the house _down_ during his set. He ended up capturing everybody's attention, and some people even knew his songs.

Quil was just finishing up a banger when Rosalie took a hit of a fresh blunt and then offered it to Leah. Leah hadn't smoked weed before, either, but again, she wasn't going to let Rosalie know that she couldn't hang. Leah took the blunt and put it between her lips, already disgusted, but she lit the end of it and took two half-assed hits while trying not to cough. She passed it back to Rosalie, who took another hit and passed it to Jacob, who was on her other side.

"Hey, motherfuckers," Quil said into the mic. "I wanna dedicate this next song to a very special girl in here."

"What the fuck?" Leah asked loudly, turning to Rosalie. "I don't even like Quil like that."

"Maybe he has a little crush on you," Rosalie replied.

"This is for the baddest bitch at Forks High," Quil said. "Rose, this is for you."

 _Wait,_ Leah thought.

Then Quil went into a chill song with clever lyrics. It was about Rosalie, since he was apparently still in love with her, but he mispronounced her name as Rosa- _lye_ in order to rhyme.

 _Bitch, what the fuck?_ Leah thought.

The crowd went wild for the song, and some people even rapped and sang along with Delinquent V. Leah, at first, couldn't believe that Rosalie had stolen the spotlight from her on _her_ birthday, but when she thought about it, she really could believe it.

Leah got out of the crowd and went back to the kitchen to pour herself another drink. She ended up staying in the kitchen for a while, talking with Paul Lahote, a guy she and Jacob had known since they were kids and who she hadn't really seen around since last year, right before he dropped out.

Paul was leaned against the kitchen counter, charging his cell phone right next to him. "Happy birthday, Lee-Lee," he told her smoothly.

"Hey, Paul," she said. "I didn't know you partied."

"It's a family party," he said, shrugging. "Gotta come out and show support."

"I guess. Have you seen any vodka around? I'm still too sober for this." In reality, she was crossfaded as hell, but she thought she could still keep drinking. She had a good sober face, too.

"Not vodka," Paul replied. "I was about to do some tequila shots." He nodded towards a bottle next to him. "No chasers, though."

"I don't need a chaser."

"Oh, _shit_ ," he said, widening his eyes in mock surprise. "I didn't know you were down."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we do this already?"

"Okay, okay. Damn." He poured them a couple of shots, and they went at the same time. Leah had really underestimated the importance of chasers, especially with tequila, which tasted like a deadly combination of rocket fuel, piss, and regrets.

Leah would have stayed with Paul for longer, but Jared Cameron, another guy she had grown up with as basically siblings, came into their little corner of a kitchen.

"Yo, Paul, I need my charger back," he said. He turned to Leah quickly. "Happy birthday, Lee-Lee."

"What percent you on?" Paul asked him.

"Boy, if you don't give me my _damn_ charger—"

Leah giggled and promised Paul she'd talk to him later. She then went back out to the living room, where Quil was just finishing up his song about Rosalie. Leah squeezed through multitudes of people to get back to Rose, and by the time she got there, Quil had hopped off the stage while another local SoundCloud rapper who nobody knew started to hype up the crowd.

Quil wrapped his arm around Rose. "What'd you think of the song?" he asked her, an impish grin on his face. He was so proud of himself.

"That's not how you pronounce my fucking name," she replied, "but it was cute."

"I did that to make things rhyme better," he said.

Rosalie smiled at him. "Yeah. Alright." She turned her attention back to Leah. "Let's go get some more drinks," she said, grabbing Leah's hand in her own.

Leah, who was definitely faded now, just nodded and went with her back to the kitchen, where Rosalie found more vodka and began to pour them drinks.

Leah drunkenly leaned against the counter. "I have to pee," she said tiredly.

"Then go pee."

"Will you still be here when I come back?"

"Yes, I will, baby girl."

Leah wasn't sure where the bathroom was, but she pushed through people to search for it. It ended up being on the other side of the house, and she had to wait a few minutes to finally use it. Once she was done, she made her way back to the kitchen, where Rosalie leaned against the counter near the sink, making out with Jacob.

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Leah was disgusted—absolutely, undoubtedly disgusted—but she couldn't bring herself to look away. It was like a freeway pile-up that just kept piling, and piling, and _piling_. She saw everything. She saw Rose's hands in his hair. His hands all over Rose's ass. Their tongues colliding. It would have been kind of hot on literally _any_ other pair of people.

Leah had never been dating Jacob. A kiss didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. But for Jacob to make out with _Rosalie_ —who already had a boy toy and plenty of other boys lusting after her—was too much. Way too much. Leah's stupid, little crush had been squashed, just like her stupid, little feelings.

 _I need better friends,_ Leah thought. _Preferably ones who aren't human garbage._

Suddenly, Edward and Bella squeezed past her. Bella managed to step on her foot, the klutz. Leah knew they hadn't been invited to the party, but she didn't say anything. At this point, she didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to give even an ounce of a fuck.

Sometime later, Leah was sitting on the couch and passing around a bong between herself, Quil, and Embry, when Rosalie came up to her.

"Have you seen Emmett?" Rosalie asked her urgently.

Leah just shrugged. "I don't know," she said over the music. "I don't really give a fuck, either."

"Don't be like that, Lee."

"Be like what?" Leah was so surprised her voice got higher when she was intoxicated. "You don't care for Emmett like that."

"You don't know what we have. I just need to find him."

"Then go fucking find him."

"You need to chill out."

"No, for real, Rose," Leah said aggressively. "Go find him. Just don't ruin my birthday even more."

" _Excuse me?_ " Rosalie demanded.

"You're kind of a hoe," Leah told her. "I just don't know why you're so concerned with where Emmett is when you have every guy wanting you. You have _Jacob_ wanting you."

"It's not even like that."

"I bet the fuck it's not."

And for the first time, Rosalie gave up on Leah. She just shook her head. "You know what?" she asked her. "This is the last fucking nice thing I do for you."

Leah's eyes followed as Rosalie disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I don't have a specific schedule for this story with school and all, but stick around. This story is only gonna be 6 chapters long._

 _Thanks as always,_

 _HS_


	3. 3

_**A/N:** Hey, y'all, here's the third chapter. It's packed with a lot, including sex, violence, language, and gore. All that good stuff. Just don't read it to your kids. Also, I'm sorry for the glaring mistakes. I didn't have much time to thoroughly go over it before posting. If I catch any later, I'll fix them._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Phase II**

 **3.**

 _you should know  
I'm the one who's in control_

* * *

Leah and Rosalie avoided each other for the rest of the night. The former spent her time with Quil and Embry; the latter spent her time with Jacob as she still looked for Emmett.

Leah, standing near the doorway, was beyond crossfaded when she noticed the light and sound riggings at the DJ table spark up. What started as a small frame ran along a cord, and Leah was so far gone that it was like it was all happening in slow motion.

Quil tugged on her arm. "Lee, we gotta get out of here," he commanded.

That was when the screaming began.

* * *

Jacob, Leah, Quil, and Embry had managed to drive away from the forest fire without running anybody over or getting squished by a firetruck. Jacob, who was relatively sober, dropped off Quil and Embry at the former boy's house first. Then he drove to Leah's house.

The short ride was a silent one. They both worried about Rosalie, but Jacob stopped worrying first. _She always finds a way out_ , he decided.

Leah wasn't so sure. She had an awful feeling that Rosalie wasn't okay, and every time she got that feeling, she was right. That was how connected they were. She would have to call Rosalie once she got home.

Leah was still drunk, however; not even eminent fear could sober her up. Her mind was still spinning when she said goodnight to Jacob, got out of his car, and walked approximately four steps in her driveway before she threw up everything she'd consumed in the last few hours into the bushes next to her house.

Jacob hopped out of the Rabbit and ran to where Leah was crouched down. Even though he was kind of fake, Leah could admit he was a real friend in this moment just because he held her hair back as she vomited.

She got rid of everything she could possibly get rid of by the time she was done, and Jacob helped her up by the hands. She felt better, but she didn't feel any more sober.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, still holding her hands.

She shook her head. "No. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Lee."

She sighed. "Yeah. Goodnight."

He let go. "Night."

He waited for her to go into her house before he drove away, and Leah—knowing that neither Seth nor her mother was home—crashed onto the living room couch. Her body relaxed a bit, but she couldn't fall asleep easily. Trying to clear her mind, she finally dozed off.

* * *

The cabin had quickly caught on fire, and the flames didn't cease as Rosalie ran through the woods, not sure to get out. The flames licked at nearby trees, which only made things worse. Rosalie could hardly see or breathe as she ran through the smoke, and because she was so drunk by this time, she had hardly—if any—coordination. Her whole world was spinning, and she couldn't see. This was the end.

This was _her_ end.

She ended up calling out for Leah and Jacob, but they were nowhere to be found. Somewhere deep in the woods was where Edward and Bella found her, dazed.

They took her by the arms. "Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Where's Leah?" Rosalie murmured. "Where's Jacob? Where's Emmett?"

"We can take you to Emmett," Edward told her, tightening his grip on her arm. "Come with us."

"Okay," Rosalie slurred.

She didn't remember being carried up to a cliff by Bella and Edward, but as she had her arms above her head and her wrists tied together with cables and hooked to a tree, she finally realized they weren't taking her to Emmett at all. In the distance, she could see the waves of First Beach crashing beneath her. Beyond the waves, she could see the huge forest fire that had broken out.

 _Leah,_ she thought. _Leah's down there._

That was when Edward forced open Rosalie's legs underneath her dress. She tried to kick him away, but he pressed his knees into her feet as he worked her dress up, exposing her bare skin.

"Please," Rosalie choked out, tears forming in her baby blue eyes. "Don't rape me. Please. Please." She sounded like a dying animal as she sobbed.

Bella stuffed a rag into Rosalie's mouth, shutting her up.

"Don't flatter yourself," Edward told Rosalie.

"Are you sure she's a virgin?" Bella asked Edward.

Edward nodded. "Pretty positive. Emmett would have surely said something to me about it."

 _No, he wouldn't have,_ Rosalie thought. _Emmett fucking hates you and your weird, eyebrow-less girlfriend. I'm not even a virgin, either._

"Well, here goes," Edward continued. "Do you have the paper?"

Bella handed him a folded up, water-damaged sheet of paper. He unfolded it, still holding Rosalie's feet down.

"Wait, Edward, are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked him. "Are you sure this is all worth it?"

"Do you want to be in control of the school or not?" he demanded. "You want me, right? _Right?_ "

"You know I do."

"Then do this with me. Please, Bella."

Bella just stared at him. "Okay," she finally said.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the paper. "We come here tonight—November 16, 2017—to sacrifice to Satan the body of Rosalie Hale from Forks."

Rosalie was screaming under the rag in her mouth, muffling her. It was distracting.

"Could you _shut_ up?" Edward asked her. "Damn it."

"We have to do this, Rosalie," Bella said. "This is the only way."

"It's the only way," Edward echoed. Then he took out a Bowie knife from his back pocket. He raised it, and he could see the fear in Rosalie's eyes, something he always wanted.

He brought the knife down to her pale stomach and stabbed her with all his might. Rosalie cried out the most that she could in response to the searing pain, but her voice was hoarse. Tears ran down her face as Edward repeatedly stabbed her along her torso and in the heart. Soon enough, she blacked out from all the pain.

 _It's the only way._

Limp, cold, unconscious, and covered in her own blood and guts, Edward and Bella tossed Rosalie's body over the cliff and into the harsh, freezing waves beneath them.

 _It's the only way._

* * *

Leah had dozed off just a little bit when she heard a crash. It wasn't super loud, but Leah was on edge. She decided to ignore it, and she went to her kitchen to call Rosalie to make sure she was okay. She didn't have to turn on the light to operate the 70s-style landline; she knew Rosalie's cell phone number by heart. She dialed her number and simply waited.

 _Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz!_

Leah jumped when she realized that Rosalie had left her cell phone in Leah's house yet again. She laughed uneasily to herself when she hung up the landline and went to go pick up the cell phone on the coffee table in the living room. When she picked it up, she heard yet another crash, except this time, it came from the kitchen.

Leah slowly made her way to the kitchen, clutching Rosalie's phone to her chest. _Seth? Mom?_ She could hardly breathe.

When she entered the kitchen, that was when she saw Rosalie.

Kneeled on the floor was Rosalie Hale, illuminated by the inside of the refrigerator. She was wearing the same black dress as earlier, and she was soaking wet. When Leah really focused on her, she realized that she was covered in saltwater _and_ blood. Leah could hear the liquids dripping onto the kitchen floor.

Rosalie didn't pay Leah any mind as she knocked down a rotisserie chicken from the fridge and down to the floor, where she tore into it like an animal with her bloody fingers. She made awful, gross noises.

 _I'm still high_ , Leah thought. _This isn't real. I'm still high._

Except that was Rosalie. That was Rosalie covered in water and blood. That was definitely tomorrow's dinner she was devouring. Sue was gonna be pissed as hell.

Leah took half a step forward. "Rose, what the fuck?" she asked gently.

Rosalie immediately dropped the chicken and roared at Leah, her teeth distorted, bloody, and razor sharp. The sound she made sounded like a combination of a lion and a pterodactyl. It made Leah nearly piss her pants as she stumbled back.

Leah was lucky to have stumbled back because almost right after Rosalie roared at her, she immediately projectile-vomited what she had eaten of the chicken, along with something else Leah couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Oh, my God," Leah cried. Tears began to form in her brown eyes, and suddenly, Rosalie was on her feet. There was no space between the girls because Rosalie had wrapped her in an embrace. Leah cried into Rosalie's tangled, blonde hair. Rose ran her hands through Leah's brown hair in a twisted, loving way.

"Are you scared, baby girl?" Rosalie whispered.

Leah couldn't control her crying. "Yes," she choked out. "Yes."

Rosalie let go, and then she disappeared.

* * *

Leah spent the rest of the night and early morning scrubbing the kitchen floor, making sure her mother and Seth wouldn't come home to a mess. She was finished the by the time she would have gotten ready for school, anyway. She showered quickly but not thoroughly, and she got to school early.

Exhausted and hungover, Leah was the first to arrive in her homeroom class, English, after Kim Connweller, who was a whitewashed Quileute, a cheerleader, and a goody two-shoes in every sense of the word. She sat in the very front and center of the classroom every day and always initiated conversations with the teacher, Mr. Berty. Nobody else ever got a chance to talk with Kim around. And according to Rosalie, Kim had been trying to sabotage her and get her kicked off the cheer team since sophomore year.

But this morning, Kim wasn't the peppiest like she usually was. Everybody, including her, was mourning the tragedy of what had happened in La Push last night, at Leah's birthday party. Seven people—five Quileutes who hadn't attended Forks High, and two students that Leah didn't really know—had died. At least ten people had been injured. The fire had done a lot of damage. Yet for some reason, the hashtag #prayforforks was trending on social media. Leah wondered how such an important detail got miscommunicated.

 _Nobody gives a fuck about us Quileutes,_ she realized. _Nobody._

The classroom quietly filled up as time progressed, and Rosalie's empty seat next to Leah remained empty until right before the final bell rang, and Rosalie sauntered into the classroom. Her hair was clean, she wasn't covered in blood, and she looked good like always. She even looked like she'd gotten a good night's rest.

She looked perfectly normal.

Rosalie sat down next to Leah and smiled at her. "Hey, sis. Do you have my phone?"

"Um," Leah began, staring at her like she was crazy. She finally brought herself to hand over the cell phone. "What in the actual fuck was that last night?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"You came into my house covered in blood. You screamed at me like a fucking velociraptor. You ate a whole-ass chicken from my fridge."

Rosalie thought on that for a second, but her expression didn't change. "Why would I want your chicken?" she asked.

"I don't know," Leah said. "But you scared the living fuck out of me."

"That sounds fake, but okay."

Mr. Berty walked into the classroom with a sullen expression on his face. "Good morning, class," he said with a bleak tone.

"What's wrong with the guy this time?" Rosalie muttered to Leah.

Kim snapped her head back so fast to stare at Rosalie. The rest of the class followed. "Are you _serious_?" she asked. "Our fellow Spartans died last night."

"Okay," Rosalie said bitingly, "but there are posters all over the school that say shit like, 'Pray for Forks.' Last time I checked, only, like, two people from here died. And they were underclassmen. So many more people from the reservation died."

 _I mean, she's not wrong,_ Leah thought.

"How insensitive could you be?" Kim asked. "The whole town of Forks is suffering right now and you don't care."

"Why should I care when you can't even acknowledge the fact that more Quileutes died than anybody in this school, you white-ass bitch?"

"Girls, please—," Mr. Berty began.

"Rosalie, you are literally as white as a toilet!" Kim exclaimed.

"My grandma remarried a black guy in 1997, but you tried it."

"Girls!" Mr. Berty yelled.

They calmed down from there, but Leah was still incredulous. She just stared at Rosalie for the remainder of the class period.

 _How could you forget? How could you just NOT remember last night?_

"Could you calm down?" Rosalie asked her. "Your eye's all twitchy."

"My bad," Leah said insincerely. "I didn't sleep last night because I was up scrubbing my kitchen floor of blood."

Rosalie reached into her backpack and pulled out a tampon. "Need a tamp?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Leah said.

"Love you, too."

* * *

Leah didn't see Rosalie for the rest of the day up until lunch. She and Jacob met up at the usual table, but they never saw Rosalie go into any lines for food.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked.

Leah sighed deeply. "I've been better. You?"

"Same," he replied. "Last night was rough."

"Yeah, definitely rough."

"Did you end up finding out what happened to—?"

"Turn around, Jake," Leah said, looking past him to the table that Bella and Edward sat at.

"What?"

" _Turn around_."

He turned, and that was when they saw Rosalie charging up to Bella and Edward, who had the most surprised expressions that anybody had ever seen. It was like they were seeing a ghost.

And in a way, they were.

Rosalie decked Edward square in the face, knocking him back and causing him to fall out of his seat. Then she went around the table and kicked Bella hard in the stomach, slamming her to the ground. It all occurred so fast that nobody realized it had happened until it was over.

"You tried it!" Rosalie screamed at them. "You fucking tried it!" Then she spat on them and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Running on fumes, Rosalie dipped out of the school, texting Emmett.

 _Where are you?_ she asked.

 _Heading back to school w lunch,_ he replied. _What's up?_

 _I need to see you. Meet me up at our spot?_

 _Okay._

 _Thanks, xx_

Their spot was really just this area in the woods, just behind the football stadium, where she gave him blowjobs. He got the memo. He was right on time.

"I was looking for you last night," Rosalie purred. "I was so lonely without you."

"I'm sorry, baby," Emmett told her. "I got… caught up in some stuff. I'm so sorry."

She closed the space between them and embraced it. "It's okay," she said. "We're okay."

She brought her lips up to his and kissed him hard, not holding back. He was taken aback at first, but he quickly brought his hands to her ass, pressing her closer to him.

She moaned against his lips as she rubbed her hand against his crotch. Emmett was surprisingly well-endowed—his dick was the most interesting thing about him.

He shuddered at her touch, but she quickly unbuckled his belt and dropped down to her knees in the autumn leaves. She looked up at him with a grin and quickly put him in her mouth, starting out gently.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Rose," he groaned as she worked her talented mouth around him, taking all of him. He bucked his hips slightly as she dug her fingernails into his side.

Emmett was right on the verge of climaxing when Rosalie suddenly bit down on him, drawing blood, and his screams filled the air. He stumbled back and that was when Rose released him. She kicked him down and straddled him on the ground. She ripped open his t-shirt and bent forward, sinking her teeth into his chest, right at his heart.

 _It's the only way._

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom and blasting pop music from her Bluetooth speaker, Rosalie checked out her own ass, which was looking even juicier since she had murdered Emmett a few hours ago. She had her cell phone up to her ear as she waited for Leah to pick up.

"Hello?" Leah asked from her landline in La Push.

"Baby girl," Rosalie cooed, "I feel _amazing._ " She squeezed her own ass as she checked out its definition in the mirror.

"That's cool, I guess."

"You know how when you first kiss someone and everything just _tingles_? Like from your head to your toes to your clit?"

Leah chuckled. "Yeah."

"That's how I feel."

"Good for you. I'm still dealing with the aftermath of people dying at _my_ birthday party last night."

Rosalie watched herself roll her eyes. " _Puh_ -lease," she said. "Not everything is about you."

"I know that."

"Then act like it." Rosalie saw a pale pink lighter on the edge of her vanity table. She picked it up and played around with it. It took so much effort to get a spark out of it.

"Oh, and by the way," Leah began, "what the fuck was that at lunch today?"

"Oh, that?"

"Yeah, that. You busted Edward Cullen's nose open and dropkicked the shit out of Bella Swan."

Rosalie kept trying to light the lighter. "Iconic, right?"

"Very iconic, but it was still scary as hell."

Rosalie finally got it to light, and she brought the flame up to her tongue. It didn't hurt—it didn't feel like anything. It burnt the tip of her tongue, but the char dissipated after a moment. Then the flame went away.

"I," Rosalie said, "am a god."

"That's dangerous, Rose."

"That's life, baby girl. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye." Rosalie hung up and tried to light the lighter again, but it was truly dead.

She supposed it wasn't the first thing she'd sucked the life out of today.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _And to think that we're already halfway to the end. This story is gonna be short and sweet - only 6 chapters. I'll try to update soon. In the mean time, leave a review._

 _Thanks,_

 _HS_


	4. 4

_**A/N:** Here's the 4th chapter. We're almost out this bitch. By the way, if you catch any repetitions, it's on purpose and for creative, reflexive means. I know what I'm about._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **4.**

 _now I got nothing to hide  
come tear me down_

* * *

The following morning, Saturday, word broke out that Emmett Cullen—the star quarterback of the Spartans—had been attacked by a bear near school grounds. Principal Greene had no idea what to do with the school (and entire town, really) in so much emotional distress. He ended up cancelling classes the following week and making Thanksgiving break extra long just for the hell of it. Maybe if they turned the school off and turned it back on, things would be okay again.

Leah had woken up early out of habit despite knowing it was Saturday. It had become harder and harder for her to sleep these days. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts, so she called Jacob, who picked her up in a matter of minutes.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked him even though she called him.

"Whatever you want."

They ended up at the coffee shop in Forks, which was really just a diner. They weren't the most original seniors in school, so they shared the shop with a good portion of their class. Leah guessed it was just a Saturday in Forks kind of thing. For a moment, Leah thought she saw Rosalie, but she decided she was just tripping. Then Rosalie scooted into the booth next to Leah, and Leah was already mentally finished before this could all begin.

"Thanks for the invite, assholes," she said to them. She managed to look even more stunning than the last time Leah saw her. Her skin was glowy and flawless. Her lips were glossy. Her hair was even shinier. She looked like a dream and even more. She looked like a superhuman.

"You look nice, Rose," Jacob said while Leah was too busy gawking.

"It's officially Thanksgiving break," she replied. "We should all be happy about that."

"We're only on break because the school board is a fucking wreck," Leah reminded her. "Since your boyfriend got killed by a bear."

Rosalie shoved her a little too hard. Leah could already feel the bruise forming. _When the fuck did Rose get so strong?_ She thought back on how she effortlessly beat the shit out of Bella and Edward yesterday in the cafeteria.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Rosalie specified. "Or he wasn't. He was just a boy toy. Boys come and go."

Jacob gave Leah a look. Leah gave him a look back. They were all silent.

Leah and Jacob looked down at their menus. Rosalie peeked over at Leah's.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Leah asked her.

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

 _Then why are you even here?_

Somehow, Rosalie got the hint that she wasn't the center of attention right now, so she got ready to leave.

"Dipping already?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah," Rosalie sighed. "I've got some things to take care of. I better not interrupt you guys' date."

Jacob didn't deny it. "Okay," he told her.

"See ya," Leah said.

Rose didn't even wave goodbye.

* * *

Leah's friendship with Rosalie suffered over the long Thanksgiving break. They didn't have much in common anymore. Being with Rosalie wasn't the same. It actually scared the hell out of Leah to be around her, and she wasn't sure exactly why. Rosalie had always been intimidating—intimidatingly smart, intimidatingly beautiful, intimidatingly outspoken—but now, she was just downright scary. And, anyway, Rosalie wasn't Leah's only friend. She was her best friend and the only person who really _got_ her, but she wasn't the only one.

While Jacob was still as stupid as any other boy, he was there for Leah. He was so boring and used to doing whatever that he didn't have a choice _but_ to be there for Leah. When he got sick of Quil and Paul and Embry—which was getting easier these days—he never got sick of Leah. She was good company and they were the most comfortable people they knew.

But still, Leah felt something missing with the same old Rosalie. Or maybe she was outgrowing her. Maybe she'd never know.

The next time that Leah spoke with or even saw Rosalie was the Monday after Thanksgiving, in homeroom. Rosalie looked the opposite of how Leah last saw her. Her skin was sickly pale and had slight breakouts around her cheeks. Her hair was limp and dull. Her lips were chapped. She looked skinnier. Her eyes were dead and with purple circles underneath them. She looked like a zombie.

"Are you alright?" Leah asked near the end of the class period.

"No!" Rosalie said brightly, just to be an asshole. Then she rolled her eyes. "I feel like how Bella Swan looks."

"Ew."

" _Fucking_ ew."

"Well, at least you look better than her," Leah said.

"Obviously, Leah. My corpse would look better than her."

At least Rosalie's ego was still intact.

The bell rang, and the girls walked to Leah's locker during passing period. Taped across the rows and rows of lockers leading to Leah's were a bunch of papers that said things like, "Pray for Forks" and "Stay strong, Forks."

Rosalie ripped down a handful of them, and she could hear Kim from down the hall yell, "Hey, we worked hard putting those up!" Rose just stuck up the finger—without turning around, of course—and kept going.

"Holier-than-thou bullshit," Rosalie muttered, stuffing the papers in a nearby trashcan.

"No one wants La Push to stay strong, though," Leah said as she put in her locker combination.

"Of course not," Rosalie agreed.

"Well, okay, no," Leah corrected herself, changing out her books. "Delinquent V is speaking out a lot on what happened."

"Who?"

"Delinquent V. Quil. The guy who wrote a song about you and performed it at my party."

Rosalie snorted. "'Rosa- _lye_ , you're _divine_ ,'" she quoted.

"'Mighty _fine_ ,'" Leah continued. "He's doing a lot for La Push, though. Really spreading the word and the facts. Maybe if someone was paying him to begin with, he'd donate to the tribe."

"Is no one giving him credit?"

"Duh, no one's giving him credit," Leah replied. "He's a dropout, remember?"

"Quil's kind of cute," Rosalie said, smiling with pursed lips.

"Could you contain yourself for once in your life?" Leah asked.

They both already knew the answer to that one, though. When Leah looked into Rosalie's dead, hungry eyes, she was worried about if Quil was going to be the next teenage boy in the county to disappear.

* * *

When Jacob and Leah got to his house after school, Quil and Paul were already there. They just chilled on the couch, watching some sport on the static television set.

"Do you guys not have houses of your own?" Jacob asked them, setting his backpack down on the floor.

"Your dad let us in," Paul said, getting up from the couch and walking around Jacob and Leah to the kitchen.

"Then where is he now?"

Quil didn't take his eyes off whatever he was trying to watch on the TV. "He went to hang out with Chief Swan."

There were moments where Leah suddenly remembered that she and Bella weren't so separated. Jacob was the link between them. Forks and La Push never felt smaller than in a moment like this one.

" _Damn_ , Jacob," Paul said as he peered into the refrigerator. "Y'all don't have _no_ type of food in here."

"That's 'cause your bum ass eats all my food!" Jacob retorted.

Paul leaned back with wide eyes and both of his hands up.

There was a sudden knock on the front door, which was surprising. Anybody who was good friends with Jacob and Billy Black knew they could just walk right in—the door was always unlocked.

Jacob swung open the front door, and it was Rosalie. She had skipped lunch, so this was the first time he'd seen her all day. He was taken aback by how gross she looked compared to the last time he'd seen her.

"Take a picture, dickhead," she said bitterly, shoving past him to enter the house, effectively knocking him into the doorframe. "It'll last longer."

"Hey, Rose," Leah greeted her uneasily, leaning against the wall in the living room.

"Hey, baby girl," Rosalie replied. She waved at Paul and Quil, who both waved back, clearly in a daze. Even when Rose looked ordinary, she still had it. ("It" being her ego.)

"What're you doing here?" Leah asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"I just wanted to see," she said, turning to Quil, "if Delinquent V here would wanna play my song for me later. I was thinking about it earlier, and it's really sweet how you did that for me."

Quil stared up at her, faltering as he looked for the right words. "Uh—um—yeah, sure. I mean, yes. I can do that for you."

Rosalie smiled. "Good. Come by my place at five, okay?"

She could ask him to jump off a cliff in that voice and Quil would still say yes. He nodded, and Rosalie promptly left the house soon after that.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Paul asked as soon as she was gone. He was still standing in the kitchen, but his head was in the pantry now.

Quil was rolling on the couch, fist-pumping the air. "I don't give a _fuck_ ," he said excitedly. "I'm gonna play my song for Rosalie Hale later."

"I can't believe she just came up here and asked you out," Jacob said. "She's always been straightforward, but I didn't think she'd do all that."

"What did I tell y'all?" Quil asked. "She wants me. She's _been_ wanting me."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Alright, Quil."

He hopped off the couch. "I'll catch you guys later. I've gotta get ready for my date."

"She said five," Jacob said. "It's three fifteen."

Quil practically ran towards the front door. "Don't worry about it."

"Wait up, Quil," Paul called. Then he tossed a can of pineapple juice to him. "You're gonna need this."

"Okay, get _out_ of my pantry," Jacob told Paul.

"Say no more, say no more." Paul left the kitchen and followed Quil out the house. "I'll see you guys later."

"What, do you have a date with Rosalie, too?" Leah asked.

"Nah, there's just no food. See ya!"

And then Leah and Jacob were alone. They got their backpacks and sat down at the dining room table, ready to do homework.

"If I didn't know Quil and Paul since we were all in diapers," Jacob said, "then I would definitely think they're scrubs."

"Oh, they're definitely scrubs," Leah assured him. "No doubt about that. But they're _our_ scrubs."

"Sure, sure."

They were silent for a little while as they started their homework. Jacob worked through _Hamlet_ , and he watched Leah silently suffer through AP calculus. Her face was scrunched up as she stared long and hard at her textbook. She ran her eraser across the graph paper. When she finally realized what she was doing wrong and got through the problems, which took a while, she carefully set her pencil down and looked up at Jacob.

"Yeah?" he asked her, turning his attention back to _Hamlet_ so it wouldn't look like he was staring.

"What are we?"

"We're whatever you wanna be."

"You know I don't mean that."

He set the paperback play down on the table. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Did our kiss mean anything to you?" While Leah felt like a year had passed since they'd kissed, it really hadn't been that long. It had only been a few weeks.

"Of course it did, babe," he said.

"Yeah. Right."

"What?"

"Then why didn't you say anything to me about later?" she asked. "Or at least before you made out with Rosalie at my party?"

"Oh, is that what this is about?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Lee, we were drunk," he said.

"We were all drunk," Leah countered. "I didn't go and make out with Paul, or Quil, or Embry, or—"

"Okay, fair," Jacob interrupted her. "But you know I don't like Rose like that. It didn't mean anything."

"Your timing was really fucking off," Leah said bluntly.

Jacob sighed. "I know. Well, I'm sorry, and you mean a lot to me."

"I do?"

He put his hand up to her cheek and brushed some strands of her wavy hair behind her ear. "Yeah," he said. "I'll show you how much you mean to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And then he leaned in to kiss her for the second time. He was a lot braver this time around, but he must have passed some of that on to her, because soon enough, Leah asked if they could go to his bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She needed a distraction. This would be it.

She nodded. "Yeah," she told him.

* * *

Once Jacob took her virginity and came in twelve seconds, Leah decided that she really hadn't needed the distraction. In his cramped bed in his cramped room in his cramped house, Leah laid with Jacob, who seemed so pleased with himself.

"Were you a virgin?" she asked him, as if it wasn't obvious.

He had his arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled his face into her collarbone. "Yeah," he murmured.

 _But who am I to judge?_ Leah asked herself. _I was a virgin, too._

Leah decided that making out with Jacob for half an hour and actually having sex for twelve seconds had been a distraction—not a very good one, though—but she didn't want a man to ever touch her again. Sex was sweaty and gross and not at all worth the hype. Also, his dick was too big for her and she could already _see_ herself walking bowlegged for the next couple of days despite the short amount of time he'd spent inside of her.

She peered over at his digital clock. It was six o'clock. _Fuck this_ , she thought.

She got out of his arms and quickly started to redress herself. He shifted over in his bed and looked at her. "Leaving already?" he asked.

"My mom needs me to start dinner," she lied.

"Need me to walk you out?"

She buttoned up her jeans and slipped her shoes on. Then she went over to the bed and kissed him briefly. "I'm good," she said.

"You sure?"

 _No._ "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Leah's house was just down the road from Jacob's, so she took her time walking. She was as bowlegged as she thought she'd be, and while she didn't resent Jacob, she just felt… _wrong._

It was already pitch black outside, and Leah slowly grew increasingly paranoid. She kept hearing far away crashes and animal noises. At one point, she thought she heard footsteps. She turned around, but there was nobody there. When she turned again, she saw glowing yellow eyes staring at her from one of the surrounding trees. She turned away, but then she saw a dark, catlike figure jump from one of the trees and into another one.

Leah booked it home, and when she finally entered the house, she locked the front door. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She pressed her forehead to the wooden door, hearing herself breathe.

 _You look like a crazy person!_ she told herself. _Calm the fuck down. You're just being paranoid._

She turned around, and Rosalie—clad in her usual pajamas consisting of a three-quarters sleeves shirt, booty shorts, and legwarmers—was lying in her bed with a box of pizza. She was glowy again, with shiny hair and clear skin and glossy lips. Her blue eyes were even bluer. Her curves were even more defined. She looked the exact opposite of how she'd looked at school, and it freaked Leah out.

"Hey, baby girl," Rosalie greeted her.

Leah, wide-eyed and terrified, fell back into her door. "Rose, what the _fuck_?" she screamed, on the verge of tears.

"Chill _out_ ," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "God, I know some people don't like pineapple on their pizza, but you don't have to be so damn dramatic."

"I'm not hungry," Leah said sternly.

"Rude," Rosalie said, putting the pizza box on the floor next to the bed. "Come sit down."

Leah stared at her dubiously.

"I won't bite, Lee-Lee," Rose said. "I missed you."

Leah sighed and sat down on the bed. "What in the actual _fuck_ has been going on with you?" she asked. "I wanna hear it all. No bullshit."

Rosalie smiled wryly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well?"

"Okay, baby girl, listen. Remember your birthday party and the fire that broke out and all that shit?"

Leah blinked. "Yeah, of course."

"I was super fucked up, and I was just trying to find Emmett so I could get out of there and go home. I ended up running into Columbine—I mean, Edward—and Bella. I don't know who the fuck invited them, but they were like, 'We can take you to Emmett, come with us,' and my drunk ass went with them. They took me up to this fucking cliff where they tied me up to a tree and basically tried to sacrifice me to Satan."

" _What_?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Just _listen._ Anyway, they were sacrificing me so they could 'rule over the school' or some white shit. They stabbed the shit out of me with this knife and when they thought I was dead, they threw me over the cliff like I was garbage. Anyway, so they fuckin' tried it because I'm not dead and they don't rule shit, obviously."

"Why aren't you dead?" Leah asked. "They basically killed you."

"I feel like somewhere in the fine print of their stupid little spell, there was something about the person they sacrifice having to be a virgin. They fucked up there."

"Wait, you're not a virgin?"

"Freshman year. Big mistake. I don't talk about it."

Leah just sat there, wide-eyed.

"What is it, baby girl?" Rosalie asked softly. "What do you wanna know?"

"If you're not dead, but they killed you… then what _are_ you? A vampire or something?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What do I look like, _Twilight_?" she asked. "But no. I'm not a vampire. I'm super fast and strong and hot as long as I keep eating boys. I'm kind of the shit."

"It was _you_?" Leah asked quietly. "You're the person eating all the guys in town?"

"I mean, yeah," Rosalie replied easily. "I don't what I am, but I'm here. In fact, I'm probably just oppressed."

"Possessed," Leah corrected her.

"What?"

"You're possessed. Not oppressed."

"Then I'm that."

"Rose, you're killing people," Leah said.

" _No_ ," Rosalie replied, mocking Leah's tone. "I'm killing _boys._ "

"Oh, so they're not people, right?"

"You should know this better than anyone, baby girl. Boys ain't shit. Boys are stupid. Boys are disposable."

Leah knew Rosalie wasn't _wrong_ , but she was still a murderer. Rosalie, her best friend since elementary school, was a murderer. She'd always been brutally honest, a bitch, a classic bully, and pretty much high school evil, but now she was something much, much more powerful than the both of them.

She was _actually_ evil.

"I don't know what to do," Leah said quietly to herself.

"You don't have to do anything," Rosalie told her in her calm, sultry voice. "If anything, baby girl, I just want things to be like how they used to be between us."

"You're possessed by a demon," Leah said bluntly.

"I mean, yeah, there's that, but I still want what we have to be the same."

"I don't think that's gonna work. As long as you're killing people—"

"Boys," Rosalie corrected her. "They're just boys."

"—As long as you're killing _boys_ , then I don't think what you want is going to work."

"Leah," Rosalie said softly. "Look at me."

Leah looked up, her eyes wet. Rosalie brushed her hair behind her ear and cradled her warm cheek in her soft hand.

"You know me, right?" Rosalie asked her.

Leah nodded. Despite everything that was going on, she still knew Rose better than she knew herself.

"I always get what I want," the blonde reminded her.

Leah wished she could fight her on this. She really did.

"And what I want," Rosalie continued, "is to have a sleepover like we used to, when we were little. We always shared your bed. I liked that. You remember that?"

Leah just nodded again.

Rosalie bit her lip as she brought all of Leah's hair to one side. She gently combed her fingers through her wavy, dark brown hair. Her red fingernails lightly grazed Leah's collarbone, giving her goosebumps.

"Are you scared, baby girl?" Rosalie whispered.

 _Terrified, and you know that._ Leah didn't say anything.

"Come here."

Then Rosalie brought her lips up to Leah's. She kissed her softly at first, playing relatively nice as she kept her hands in Leah's hair.

Leah kissed her back, and it was almost as if she'd been waiting for this moment. Why did Rosalie have to get possessed by a demon all for this to finally happen?

Rosalie broke away for a moment, and Leah's eyes were still closed. Leah then opened her eyes and leaned forward, lying down with Rosalie on top of the bedspread. Her hands traced Rosalie's silky thighs as they kissed, and Rosalie ran her hands along Leah's arched back, underneath her shirt.

Leah moaned against Rosalie's lips, and then she realized what she was doing and nearly jumped back.

" _Oh_ my God," Leah said, coming to her senses and hopping off the bed. She stood up, running her hands through her own hair.

Rosalie bit her lip and sat up in the bed. "You're tingling from your head to your toes to your clit, Lee-Lee," she said teasingly.

Leah really was tingling from her heads to her toes to her clit, but she wasn't proud of it. "Get the fuck out of my house," she commanded Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed and her jaw dropped. "Wow, you fake-ass bitch."

"Me, fake?" Leah asked. " _Me_?"

Rosalie gestured to the pizza box on the floor next to the bed. "I bring you this whole-ass pizza—I mean, yeah, I had to finesse it off Quil, but still—and I'm all ready for a sleepover and then you just—"

"Wait," Leah interrupted. "You had to finesse the pizza off Quil?"

Rosalie nodded. "Mm-hm," she replied. "For some reason, he ordered a pizza when I just told him I wanted to hear his stupid song about me. Sucks for him, though, 'cause I'd already eaten his guts by the time Seth came over. I love Seth. But, yeah, I knew I had to bring a pizza for my baby girl even though regular food does nothing for me."

" _You killed Quil_?" Leah demanded.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. " _No_ , I just sat there and listened to the local SoundCloud rapper Delinquent V mispronounce my name for three minutes."

"Get out!" Leah yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Could you fucking _quit it_ with the screaming, Leah?" Rosalie asked.

"You're a psycho," Leah said. "Leave. Get out."

"Fine," Rosalie said. "But I'm just looking out for you like I've always been. Remember that."

And in an instant, she was gone.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'll try to update soon. _

_Thanks,_

 _HS_


	5. 5

_**A/N:** Hey, guys, here's the penultimate chapter. We're so close to the end of this fun little project._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Phase III**

 **5.**

 _I've got a million dollar smile  
I can live in your dreams_

* * *

Leah had a hard time adjusting to life without Rosalie Hale.

It wasn't that she had gone anywhere. In fact, quite the opposite had occurred—Leah saw Rosalie nearly every single day at school, in passing, but they didn't talk and they certainly didn't have lunch together. Things weren't the same anymore, now that Leah knew the truth. They couldn't be. Whenever Leah saw her, looking all glowy and gorgeous, a terrifying vision flashed in her head of Rosalie covered in somebody else's blood. Rosalie's beautiful smile wasn't just mesmerizing anymore—it was taunting.

Leah knew her secret. She knew it all. And she knew she couldn't be close with her anymore, no matter how much Rosalie did love her as a friend. Leah loved her back, of course (and she felt even more confused regarding her own feelings since they had kissed) but whatever they had couldn't last. It wasn't meant to.

For the first time in her life, Leah gave up on Rosalie. It wasn't official, but it was evident. It was also painful. But Leah had to remember that no matter how much it hurt to let go of Rosalie, being eaten alive by a demon had to hurt much, much more.

Quil Ateara had been declared missing within a day of Rosalie murdering him, dropping his body somewhere in the woods, and clearing her trail. He was later declared dead when Chief Swan lead a search party for him. He, like Emmett Cullen, had been apparently attacked by a bear. The day after that, Mike Newton, a popular senior at Forks High, had also died, but in a peculiar car crash on the highway between Forks and Port Angeles. His body had been mangled (and partially devoured).

Forks and La Push were even quieter in response to Mike's death. Winter was coming early this year (and even colder), and the only thing Forks High School had to look forward to was the winter formal dance.

Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, and Charlie Swan were all good friends, and one night a few days before winter formal, they all had dinner at Billy's house with their respective children, which included Bella Swan. Jacob and Leah, who had partially grown up with Bella, hardly ever talked to her. In Rosalie's absence, though, they didn't really know _why._ Besides the fact that Bella had tried to sacrifice Rosalie to Satan, Leah didn't have much against her because she was a generally nice girl.

Over Billy's homemade spaghetti, Leah felt awful for letting Rosalie dictate what she thought about Bella. It wasn't Bella's fault that her dad and Leah's mom were close.

"Are you kids going to the winter formal?" Charlie asked as they all sat around the dining room table.

"Oh, yeah," Jacob said, his mouth halfway full of spaghetti. "It's supposed to be the best dance of the year. Even better than prom."

"Why's that?" Sue asked.

"They let students DJ, there's no student royalty, and they always spend too much money on it," Jacob replied.

"Who's DJing?" Billy wondered.

"Embry," Leah said. "Quil would have performed, too."

Everybody at the table fell silent. Leah and Jacob remembered Quil raving just a couple weeks ago about how he was going to perform at winter formal. _I'll show these white kids what real music is,_ he'd said. _They won't know what hit them._

Leah would love to be able to say she was going to see Delinquent V perform live again.

The rest of dinner was awkward after Leah's remark, and once Billy, Charlie, and Sue retreated to the living room to watch television and drink beer, Jacob and Leah got ready to retreat to his garage to have some fun on their own.

"Can I come?" Bella asked a little too eagerly.

Jacob looked at Leah warily and then back to Bella. "Yeah, sure," he said uneasily.

The three of them went to Jacob's garage, which was completely disconnected from his house. It was practically its own separate place. Leah had spent a lot of time in here when Jacob had been building the Rabbit. Leah spent even more time here now that she wasn't hanging out with Rosalie anymore. She knew that it was for the best, but her spirit was broken without Rose around. The normality was gone. Leah and Jacob were both going through a lot emotionally, which led them to filling their evenings with blowjobs, beers, and blunts. They were too bored these days and it was too easy to not get caught.

Leah really needed a hobby.

With Bella around, though, blowjobs were out of the question. Instead, they just sat around in the garage with bottles of Corona they'd bought off Paul and puff-puff-passed. Jacob connected his phone to the auxiliary cord of his stereo and played chill music.

It was Bella's first time smoking weed, so must of her hits were unproductive and put her in a fit of coughing that anybody on the rez would have heard. Leah and Jacob were already high by this time, and Bella was very well on her way.

"Shit, Bella, you never smoke with Edward or anything?" Jacob asked when she passed the blunt to him.

She shook her head. "No, he hates weed," she replied. "He's the type of person who thinks it'll kill you."

"So what brings you to the dark side, then?" he wondered after taking a long, deep hit.

"I didn't want to hear my dad tell you guys' parents bad jokes."

Jacob and Leah both snickered. Then he took another hit.

"I mean, you're not _wrong_ ," Leah said to Bella.

The current song ended, and the next one was a Delinquent V track his first

Leah sighed as her mood plummeted even further.

"Want me to change it?" Jacob asked her, passing over the blunt.

She took a hit. "No," she said, the smoke trailing from her mouth and swirling up into the cold air. "It's still a good song."

"Is this Quil?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Leah said. Then she took another puff.

"He's good."

Leah nodded. "This track would've set it off at winter formal. White girls love Delinquent V."

Then she thought back on her birthday party. Everything had been completely normal prior to that night. If Bella and Edward hadn't attempted to sacrifice Rosalie to Satan, then Rose would still refer to Edward as "Columbine," but at least she'd still be human. Quil, Emmett, and Mike wouldn't be dead.

Leah realized she was getting high with the very person whose fault this was, which was only further proof of her loyalty to Rosalie. Yes, Rosalie was a bully, but what could constitute trying to kill her? When did spilling food on someone and using awful nicknames require a Satanic sacrifice in retaliation? Then again, Rosalie really was a terrible person. Maybe if Leah had gotten the balls to speak up on Rose's ugly behavior and defended Bella and Edward (especially Bella, who was practically family), things would be different.

The guilt was crushing Leah more by the minute. She didn't know what to do, so she passed the blunt over to Bella.

She wanted to confront her, of course. Bella couldn't act like Leah didn't know what was going on—after all, they had all been there when Rosalie had dropkicked Bella when she was supposed to be dead, floating somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Leah ran through the conversation in her head as she kept drinking and smoking.

" _Why did you and your creepy boyfriend try to kill Rosalie?"_ she'd ask Bella.

" _We needed to sacrifice her to Satan so we can rule the school,"_ Bella would say.

" _Why Satan? Why do you need to rule the school? We're almost in the second half of senior year—it's not that deep."_

" _We didn't want to be bullied anymore."_

" _Why get Satan involved?"_

" _It's not like we could just ask Rosalie to stop, since she has the most loyal, spineless friends who won't say anything to her about her heinous behavior despite the fact that she's not even that great of a friend to them, anyway."_

Leah couldn't win without looking like an asshole. And even then, she didn't want Jacob to know what was going on. She wanted to protect him, but she didn't want to look even crazier by explaining everything to him. And part of her thought that he wouldn't believe her—he was a simple guy.

Leah just didn't know _what_ to do.

With a clouded mind and eyes freshly applied with eyedrops, Bella got ready to leave later that night. She'd had a chill time with Jacob and Leah, even if Leah was clearly distraught. Bella was also distraught, but she would never admit it.

The three of them began to walk back to the house, their hot breath hitting the cold air.

"Are you and Edward going to winter formal?" Jacob asked Bella.

 _Why would she risk being dropkicked by Rosalie again?_ Leah wanted to ask.

"About that," Bella began. "I'm not going, and you guys really shouldn't go."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"I…" She faltered. "I can't tell you, but based on everything that's been happening recently, I wouldn't go. Or be careful if you do."

Jacob, unconvinced, just nodded his head and entered his house.

* * *

The following day at school, Jacob didn't meet up with Leah for lunch. He hadn't even picked her up that morning, so she'd ended up catching a bus. Even worse, he hadn't even met up with her at her locker like he usually did. The entire day, Leah assumed that the worst happened to him. She just couldn't bring herself to be surprised. Leah had no more fight in her. Her spirit was broken.

Not even hungry, Leah stared aimlessly at her lunch as she sat at her table alone. Suddenly, Embry Call was right in front of her face. "Leah," he said urgently, alarming her. "You need to come with me."

She was alert. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"It's Jacob," he said.

She got up from the table, completely leaving her lunch tray, and followed Embry out of the cafeteria.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ Leah thought frantically.

She and Embry rounded a corner down the hallway, and there was a crowd of people surrounding somebody or something. There was yellow caution tape everywhere, as well as a couple of police officers, or so Leah thought.

 _Fuck._

Jacob, clad in tattered clothes and fake blood and holding a bouquet of red roses, suddenly emerged from the group of people. Embry now stood at Jacob's side, holding a poster that said, _Leah, I'd DIE to go to winter formal with you._

People stood around them (this was when Leah realized they were just students dressed up as cops) their cell phones ready to tweet pictures of Jacob and Leah smiling and embracing with the hashtag #FHSshesaidYES. But Leah just stood there with her arms crossed and an upset facial expression.

"What do you say, Lee?" Jacob asked, grinning like this winter formal proposal was even remotely funny regarding the state of terror that Forks and La Push were in these days, and at the hands of Rosalie, no less.

"No," she said sternly.

Embry looked at Jacob with a concerned look. _Fuck_ , he mouthed.

People slowly put their phones down and started to walk away, talking among themselves. Embry handed Jacob the poster and patted him on the back. "Sorry, bro," he said.

Leah just stood there with her arms crossed. "What the fuck?" she asked once everybody was gone and they were alone in the hallway.

"What do you mean, _what the fuck_?" he asked. "Why'd you have to go and make me look like an idiot in front of everyone?"

She gestured to the mock crime scene staged in the hallway behind him. "Jake, people are _dying_ and you pulled this shit. You didn't talk to me all morning. You didn't pick me up. I didn't even _see_ you all day until now. You had me thinking you were… you were…"

"Dead?" he finished.

She nodded. "Or injured."

"You're trippin', Lee."

"Jake, you're not fucking funny!" she yelled.

"Calm down," he said sternly.

"And I don't even fucking _like_ red roses," she went on, hysterical as she smacked him hard in the arm. "I like yellow ones."

"Lee, I'm poor."

She nodded, calming down but still thoroughly annoyed. "I know."

"Well, now that there's no crowd around us," he said, dumping the flowers in a nearby trash can. He started to take down the caution tape. "What do you say? Do you wanna go with me to winter formal or not?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about crowds," she replied, rolling her eyes as she helped him clean up. "I'm not going to the dance."

"Are you shitting me?" he asked her.

"You know what Bella told us at your house last night," she murmured.

"You're really gonna believe what she said?" he asked incredulously. "She was high. We were all high. We're not even good friends like that."

"Exactly," Leah replied. "That's gotta mean it's serious, since we're not good friends with her."

"You're trippin'," he said again. "And so is Bella."

Leah sighed, giving up. "I'll see you later, Jake."

"Fine," he replied, shoving the caution tape in the trash can. "I'll meet you when school gets out."

"Sure, sure," she said, walking away.

* * *

Jacob was right on time to meet Leah after school. And when she got into his car, he didn't say sorry for his winter formal proposal. In fact, he pushed her even further.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna go to the dance?" he pried her, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Why are you being so goddamn annoying about the dance?" she asked him, exasperated.

"I already bought our tickets and can't get a refund," he admitted. "But I thought you'd want to go. For real. You've been off lately, so I figured it'd be a good distraction."

"I mean, I guess," Leah said glumly.

"What's going on with you?" he asked gently. "No bullshit."

"You really wanna know?" He was her boyfriend, or something like that. She was _supposed_ to open up to him.

"I really do wanna know."

So she opened up. She told him about Rosalie being sacrificed and subsequently possessed by a demon. She told him that it was Rosalie who had killed Emmett, Quil, and probably Mike. She told him everything besides the kiss she and Rosalie had shared.

They had pulled into her driveway by the time she was finished.

"So my best friend is evil," she concluded.

"Well, we all knew that."

"No, like, she's actually evil," she clarified. "Not high school evil."

He cut the engine. "What are you gonna do, then?" he asked.

Leah had thought long and hard about what she was going to do next. "I'm gonna have to stop her," she said, "so I guess I'll have to go to winter formal."

"Oh, so _now_ you wanna go?"

"I don't know how else I'm gonna trap her," she said. "And besides—when has Rosalie Hale ever turned down an opportunity for people to look at her?"

"We haven't seen her that much recently," he countered.

"Exactly. She'll wanna make a special appearance 'cause she's theatrical like that."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jacob muttered. "Why do you think Bella doesn't want us to go to the dance?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "No clue. If she knows that Rose is possessed, maybe she's trying to save us from her, which wouldn't make sense since I don't think Rose would try to hurt us. If she wanted to, she would've done it already. She may be a heinous bitch and a literal demon, but we're still her only real friends."

"Right," Jacob agreed.

"And if Bella _doesn't_ know that Rose is possessed," Leah continued, "then maybe she thinks something else is gonna happen. If she _really_ wanted to fuck with us, she'd tell us not to go in order _to_ get us to go, so she can try some shit."

"I don't think Bella's that smart."

"It's just reverse psychology; it's not that hard. And anyway, if she's not above sacrificing Rosalie to Satan, she's sure as hell not above getting back at us, too."

"We never bullied her or called her boyfriend 'Columbine' to his face," Jacob pointed out.

"We didn't do anything to stop Rose, though," Leah replied. "We're just as bad as she is—well, _was_ , before she started killing people."

Jacob was quiet. He couldn't even disagree with her. They were both just stuck in a bad place, and Leah hardly had any idea how to stop Rosalie. She just knew it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Leah ended up catching a bus to the public library in Forks later that afternoon. She spent hours in the occult section of the library, which happened to be about as small as she expected, looking for ways to get Rosalie back to normal.

She found that she couldn't reverse Rosalie's curse at all—she would have to kill her, and in one of the most gruesome ways. She would have to stab Rosalie right in the heart. This didn't sit well with Leah, so she went back home to La Push once night had fallen, defeated and still broken.

When she entered her bedroom, Rosalie was sitting in her bed. She only gave Leah a minor heart attack.

"God _damn it_ , Rose," she said, exasperated.

"Chill out, baby girl," Rosalie replied, seductively crawling over Leah's bed to get closer to her. "How've you been? I miss you."

"I've been okay," Leah lied. _I miss you, too. I miss the way things used to be._

Rosalie got to her knees on the bed and began to play with Leah's hair, brushing her fingers through it. "Are you going to winter formal?" she wondered, her voice nice and sweet.

"Yes," Leah said sternly. _Even if I'm not fucking happy about it._

"Good." Rosalie grinned. "I wanna coordinate."

In a perfect world, coordinating with Rosalie to their senior winter formal sounded like a dream. It sounded cute and girly and small-town and wonderful, but this wasn't a perfect world in the least bit. If this _was_ a perfect world, Rose would have won Leah over in a heartbeat. It was what she did best.

 _She always gets what she wants,_ Leah reminded herself.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Leah replied warily.

Rosalie's smile dropped. "Why? Are you going with Jacob?" She made his name sound like a dirty word.

"I mean, yeah."

The blonde just shook her head. "That is _tragic._ And kind of ugly, to be perfectly honest. It's just Jacob."

"Well, he's _my_ boyfriend so don't worry about it," Leah replied bitingly. _Even if he's a fuckass who pulled the most unfunny winter formal proposal ever._

"Calm your tits, sis," Rosalie told her. "Since when is Jacob so important to you?"

"Since my other best friend turned into a literal demon."

Rosalie snickered. "What, are you blowing him semi-regularly?" she asked bluntly.

Leah didn't say anything.

" _Regularly_ -regularly?" Rosalie asked.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Get out, Rose," she said exhaustedly.

Rose got off the bed in an instant. "Just remember, Lee," she said. "Jacob's disposable."

Leah tried so hard to come off tough, but on the inside, she was terrified. The other girl could see that.

"You wouldn't," Leah said.

Rosalie just grinned again, and Leah got that vision of her covered in blood again. It made her hair stand on end. Then Rose placed a slow, soft kiss on Leah's cheek. Leah stopped breathing.

"Goodnight, baby girl," Rosalie told her in her ear. "I'll make sure to coordinate with you. Just wear something cute, okay?"

Even with Rosalie soon gone, Leah could hardly breathe again.

She had to stop her. That was obvious. The only question remaining was if Leah could bring herself to do it.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Catch y'all in the finale, dropping whenever I have time since spring break is over._

 _Thanks,_

 _HS_


	6. 6

_**A/N:** Here's the finale! This project was so much fun._

* * *

 **6.**

 _angels in the clouds rain down  
best believe it_

* * *

The following Saturday night was the night of the winter formal. Sue had styled Leah's hair into big, soft waves, made her promise to take pictures later, and dashed off to work. Seth went to work, too, but Leah wasn't lonely. Whether she liked it or not, she had none other than Paul to occupy her couch and eat whatever food that was in her pantry.

Sue had surprised Leah with a new dress when she found out that Jacob had asked her to the dance, and Leah felt overwhelmingly guilty as she stared at herself in the mirror. In her pale pink dress—falling just above her knees, flowy at the skirt, and off the shoulder—she looked great. She looked gorgeous. She just wasn't going to the dance with Jacob as a date. She had told him she was going so she could trap Rosalie, but she didn't want him as a date. She was still super annoyed with the way he had asked her. It had been so fucking tasteless.

Leah fussed with the thick satin ribbon wrapped around her wrist one last time before she went out to the living room, waiting for Jacob to arrive. Even though he wasn't her date (did he know this? Probably not), he was still her ride to the dance.

Paul, who laid on her couch, his eyes on the TV and his hand deep in a bag of Doritos, sat up quickly when Leah entered the living room. His eyes were suddenly on her, and they were as wide as the moon.

" _Damn_ , Lee-Lee," he said. "You clean up good."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Paul. Your bum ass is just lucky you get to stay here while no one else is here."

"You know my pops doesn't have any food."

"Mm-hm. Sure."

Having almost forgot, Leah went back to the kitchen, where she opened a drawer and took out a medium-sized knife. She stared at it in her hands. _This better kill a fucking demon._ She removed the ribbon from her wrist and strapped the knife to her thigh. It might just cut off her circulation in due time, but it was secure.

There was suddenly knocking on the front door, and Leah realized that Jacob was early.

"Are you gonna get that?" Paul called from the living room, even though he was closer to the door.

"Lazy ass," Leah muttered, walking over to the entryway. She opened the door, and there was Rosalie. She wasn't just coordinating with Leah—she was matching, too. Her dress was the same pale pink, but it was longer and curve-hugging. She countered the look with dark eye makeup, which popped against her glowy skin. She looked like a dream. She and Leah even wore black heels of the same height so they could be just as tall as each other, like always.

Then Leah realized Rosalie was holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

She wanted to fucking _cry._ Then she remembered she had a knife strapped to her leg.

"Well, are you gonna take these roses or not?" Rosalie asked, grinning. "I know they're your favorite."

 _They are, Rosalie. They are._

Leah took the flowers and went to the kitchen to dump them into vase with water.

Rosalie stepped into the house and leaned against the wall, looking down at Paul. "Hey, Paul," she said, her voice a soft purr. She smiled at him, baring her white teeth.

He looked up, taken aback. There was something about her that made him very turned on and _very_ afraid. Really hot girls like Rosalie were always fucking nuts somehow in order to compensate. He just couldn't put his finger on _what_ made him so afraid of her.

Leah returned from the kitchen and grabbed her purse off the couch.

"You got the car tonight?" Leah asked Rosalie. She knew that going with Rosalie was bad, but she decided that keeping her close and pretending that nothing was wrong would help her protect Jacob.

 _This better fucking work._

"Yeah." Then Rosalie put on a disgusted expression. "My brother doesn't need it for once since Columbine picked him up earlier."

"Okay."

Rosalie grabbed Leah forcefully by the hand, tugging her out of the house. "Let's go, baby girl," she said excitedly.

"See ya, Paul," Leah called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

The girls were gone, and Paul was still in a strange daze.

Ten minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Paul got up from the couch to answer it, and Jacob stood on the welcome mat, dressed nicely in a dark gray suit with a white shirt and black bow tie.

"Hey, Paul," he said. "Is Leah ready yet?"

"She left with Rosalie about ten minutes ago."

Jacob's eyes widened. " _What_?"

"Yeah, I don't know, man," Paul replied. "They seem to be getting pretty serious. They were matching outfits and Rosalie got her flowers and called her 'baby girl' and shit." He paused before leaning in. "Do you have a phone charger on you?"

Jacob, pissed off and annoyed, just turned around and stormed back to his car.

"Fuckin' prick," Paul muttered, shutting the door.

* * *

Because there was nothing on TV, Paul instead spent a good half hour staring at the yellow roses on the table. He sat right in the kitchen chair and stared at it. They had him mesmerized in the same way that Rosalie had him mesmerized.

 _What is up with that girl?_ he thought. _What the fuck is up with her?_

He gave up on that and decided to make himself useful by finding a way to charge his cell phone. He looked down at it. It was at 15%.

The thing about Paul Lahote was that he could keep a phone. He always cracked the screen within two weeks, but he would keep that same busted phone for as long as he possibly could. He just couldn't keep a charger to save his life. He usually bummed a charger off anybody around (usually Jared), but as he searched through the Clearwater residence, his findings were fruitless.

"They gotta have a fuckin' charger somewhere," he mumbled to himself as he scavenged every single square inch of the house. He knew they wouldn't get that mad at him—he was family, basically.

Paul looked in Sue's and Seth's respective bedrooms and found nothing to charge his phone with. He finally went to Leah's room, and still, nothing. He searched everywhere, and when he finally got to her desk, he found something rather unexpected in the bottom drawer.

In the bottom drawer of Leah's old desk was a book. It was thick, brown, old-looking, and titled _The Metaphysical World and You_. On the inside cover was a stamp that said it was property of the Forks Public Library. He flipped through the book and found Leah's bookmark in a chapter called, _So You Need to Kill a Demon._

"What the fuck?" Paul said aloud.

He read the entire chapter three times, trying to wrap his head around it all. Whatever Leah was going through, she was dealing with something real and fucking _terrifying._ The demon the book described fed on human flesh, and one of the easiest ways it could trap humans was through seduction.

 _Wait._

Paul thought about the yellow roses again. He thought about Rosalie. He thought about how she had been messing around with Emmett right before he died. (Even though Paul didn't go to Forks High, it was still a small county; everyone knew that Rosalie and Emmett had been a couple of some sorts.) And then how the same day that Rosalie had come to Jacob's house to ask Quil out, Quil had died that night. Both Emmett and Quil had been apparently mauled and partially devoured by bears.

 _But… but…_

Paul ended up skimming through the entire book, which took a half hour. His phone, naturally, had died by that time, but he didn't care. He had other things to worry about. He figured it out: Rosalie was possessed by a demon and had murdered Emmett, Quil, and possibly Mike. Rosalie was even being especially warm to Leah the last couple of times Paul had been around the both of them.

 _But they're best friends,_ Paul tried to tell convince himself. _She wouldn't kill her best friend. Leah isn't next. Leah is not fucking next._

 _Except she is._

Paul booked it out of the Clearwater house and bolted down the road to Jared's. Jared would help him. He had to.

Pounding on the front door of the one-story house, Paul practically begged Jared to open up.

"Jared!" he hollered. " _Jared!_ "

Jared suddenly swung open the front door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I need your help," Paul said, out of breath from sprinting down the street.

"I don't have a charger," Jared said dismissively, trying to shut the door.

Paul stuffed his foot in the space between the door and the doorframe. "No," he said. "I actually need your help. Can I borrow your car? Please."

"Where are you trying to go?"

"The high school," Paul said urgently. "I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Well, I don't wanna go," Jared replied stubbornly.

"Can I just borrow the damn keys? I'll be quick."

Jared just sighed and dug in his pocket for his car keys. "I don't know what's going on," he replied, disgruntled, "but I hope this helps."

Paul grabbed the keys from him and hopped into Jared's car, situated in the driveway. "Thanks!" he called out the window.

* * *

At the dance, which took place in the cramped gym of Forks High, one of the first sights Jacob found was that of Leah and Rosalie dancing together in the middle of the dancefloor. He stood by the punch bowl with the staff chaperones, just watching them. Under the bright blue lights and in their coordinated outfits, the girls looked like a dream. But Jacob was so angry that this was his nightmare.

 _Leah played me,_ he thought. _She fucking played me for Rosalie, of all people. I should have seen this coming._

Leah caught Jacob's stare, seeing him for the first time at the dance, and gave him an apologetic look from the crowd that said, _Don't go, I can explain._ Jacob wasn't buying it. Instead, he just turned and left the gym, walking to the dimly lit hallway. Leah felt like an asshole. She had to keep Rosalie close. She didn't have a choice tonight. Jacob would never see that, though, especially now. Leah stopped dancing and just stood there, watching him leave.

Rosalie, who had been dancing with Leah since they had arrived at the dance a while ago, had suddenly disappeared into the crowd by the time Leah turned back around.

 _No, no, no, no, no._

Embry, who was the student DJ for the dance, suddenly cut off the current song and starting scratching at the turn table. The crowd tried to figure out what song was next, and when all the teenagers of Forks High School heard, "Cash Money Records taking over for the '99 and the 2000," the air was filled with cheering and even more people got on the dancefloor.

Leah pushed through a bunch of people, looking for Rosalie. This was her absolute favorite song, so it was strange how she wasn't on the dancefloor with everybody else. Leah kept shoving through the multitudes of people, and that was when she literally ran into Bella. She tried to keep moving, but Bella grabbed her arm.

"I really don't have time for this," Leah began, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Leah, you have to get out of here," Bella commanded, her brown eyes wide. " _Go_."

" _Bella_ ," Leah shouted, "I have more important things to worry about, and if you're gonna lie to psych me out, you might as well be better at it."

"No, you don't get it," Bella replied. "You really have to go. It's about to start."

"If there was real danger," Leah replied, "you wouldn't be here. And I don't know what 'it' is, but if 'it' was such a big deal, you'd be trying to protect yourself instead of following me around. Now let me _go_!" She shrugged out of Bella's grip, shoving her in the process. She kept going through the crowd, heading towards the hallway that Jacob had gone into.

The hallway was dark, and the music of the dance echoed eerily. Near the end of the hallway, however, was a stream of bright blue light coming from a window attached to a door. Leah ran to it and opened the door. It was the pool room.

Leah fearlessly opened the door, and that was when she saw Jacob and Rosalie standing at the edge of the pool several yards away. Rosalie's back was turned, but her hands were in Jacob's hair and she was leaned in close. Leah couldn't tell what she was saying to him, and his eyes were closed.

Not thinking, Leah charged towards them as she yelled, "Let him go!"

Rosalie turned around, and by the time she saw Leah, she had already been pushed into the swimming pool. Jacob held onto Leah, and they stepped back as they watched Rosalie emerge from the deep end, her dark eye makeup bleeding down her cheeks. She pushed her hair back and out of her face, and when she opened her eyes, they were filled with pure rage.

"You. Got. Chlorine. In. My. _Hair._ "

"Get the fuck over yourself," Leah said sharply.

Rosalie suddenly levitated out of the pool, causing Jacob and Leah to stumble back even further. Rosalie floated so she could be above the pavement, and she swiftly floated down. She blocked the door.

Laughing slightly, she strained her hair, letting it drip onto the ground. "I am going to eat you whole, Leah Clearwater," she said, slowly advanced towards her.

Leah pushed Jacob away and backed up as Rosalie kept moving. "I thought you only ate boys," she replied.

Rosalie tossed her hair back. "I go both ways."

"You know what, Rosalie?" Leah asked, edging towards the back wall, near a line of metal poles. "You've always been a shitty excuse for a friend."

"Oh, I have?" Rosalie asked. "Are you sure you wanna say that?"

"You're rude," Leah went on, "your school shooter jokes are wildly inappropriate given the state of the gun control in this country, and you're not even that likeable."

"That's so funny," Rosalie replied sarcastically. "'Cause I really could've dropped your lame ass at any time. Any bad friend would have done that, but I know how to keep my fucking word. I've always been loyal to you. I was always on your side. Shit, I even brought you yellow roses, your favorite _flowers_ , because I thought you were my _date_! I did all that for you—nobody else—and you're gonna call me a shitty friend?"

Jacob looked absolutely hurt all over again. It made Leah's heart ache. Even worse, Rosalie wasn't wrong.

"Leah," Rosalie continued, "I've always had a soft spot for you, no matter how lame you can be, even when you switched up on me for _Jacob_ , of all people. Do you not remember what I told you? Jacob is _disposable,_ Lee. I'm not."

"Leave him out of this," Leah said. "This is about us."

"I mean, yeah, me and Jake did fuck our freshman year," Rosalie told her casually, still advancing towards them. "If we didn't, I would have just died that night Columbine and his girlfriend tried to sacrifice me to Satan. But besides that, you let Jacob get between us, so if anybody here is a shitty friend, it's you."

"You're fucking lying," Leah said, shaking her head.

"She's not lying about us," Jacob murmured.

Leah turned to him. " _What_?"

"She's not lying," he repeated, shameful.

Rosalie grinned. "Good boy." Then she closed the space between her and Jacob, snatching him by the throat.

"No!" Leah roared, trying to push Rosalie away. Rose was much stronger than she was, though, and she swiftly threw Leah into the back wall with a single shove.

Leah crashed into the metal poles, knocking them down. They fell into her back and one even crashed into her head. Leah just about saw stars until she got a hold of herself and looked up to see Rosalie's teeth sinking into Jacob's chest. She had thought she was hearing sirens, but she was actually hearing his screams.

Leah got up, grabbed a pole, and smashed it into Rosalie's back, which didn't hurt her as much as it distracted her.

"Could you _calm down_?" Rosalie asked, throwing Jacob's seemingly unconscious body into the swimming pool. She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

Leah hopped into the pool after Jacob, keeping his head above water as she cradled him. His entire chest was open as his blood spread quickly throughout the pool, but he wasn't entirely unconscious. His eyes were wide open in shock and he was shaking as he panted. His eyes flashed over to Leah.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Then she knew he was gone.

"See, baby girl?" Rosalie asked. "Isn't this what we've always wanted?"

"You killed him, you evil-ass bitch!" Leah screamed, still holding him. His blood surrounded them—it was a morbid sight.

Rosalie suddenly grabbed Leah by her arm to pull her out of the water. She flung her back into the metal poles, but Leah landed on her feet.

"It's like I told you," Rosalie said menacingly as she slowly approached her, the sound of her heels echoing throughout the room. "I always keep my word."

Leah reached behind her and grabbed one of the poles. She swung it at Rosalie, and in a lucky hit, it knocked her in the head. Shocked, Rosalie paused. Then Leah smashed it into her head again, causing her to stumble back. She hit her in the head a third time, which had Rosalie onto her ass on the floor. With a grunt, Leah stabbed Rosalie in the stomach with the pole. It went right through her.

Rosalie made a choking noise at first, and then she was silent for a moment. When she finally spoke, her voice was weak.

"Fuck you."

Leah bolted out of the pool room and ran back down the dark hallway. Sopping wet with pool water and Jacob's blood, she ended up running into Bella yet again in this hallway.

"Leah, we need to get out of here," Bella said urgently, gripping her wet arm. "It's starting."

That was when the gunshots began.

* * *

From the passenger window of Bella's ancient, orange, pickup truck, Leah saw multitudes of students in formal wear running away from the high school. Bella began to pull out of the parking lot, and Leah could still hear all the screaming.

"Are you gonna explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Leah asked as Bella tried to get her truck to drive as fast as it possibly could.

"Edward and Jasper planned on shooting up the school during the dance," Bella replied. "They were going to find you, Rosalie, and Jacob, and hold all three of you hostage. They specifically wanted to torture Rosalie and kill her off for good."

"Why Jasper?" Leah asked in complete disbelief. "Why would he wanna kill his own sister?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, shaking her head and staring out at the dark road. "Edward must have gotten something into him. They've been hanging out a lot."

There were tears in Leah's eyes now. "But why would they shoot up the school?" she demanded.

"I… I don't know. Rosalie always calls Edward 'Columbine.' Maybe he thought he ought to live up to it. He's a psycho, I swear to God."

"But he's _your_ boyfriend."

"I was going to break up with him," Bella said. "After he made me help him sacrifice Rosalie during the party. But he told me he'd hurt me if I broke up with him or told anybody what we did or what he planned to do."

"So why did you go to the dance at all if you knew he was gonna shoot up the school?" Leah asked.

"I just wanted to get as many people out of there as possible," Bella explained. "Especially you, Jacob, and Rosalie."

"Well, we don't have to worry about them now," Leah said glumly. "Rose killed Jacob, and then I killed Rose."

"Wait, wh—"

There was a loud, startling crash on the hood of the car as a dark figure landed on it. Bella suddenly swerved the truck, and the next thing Leah knew, her world had gone black.

When Leah resurfaced, she realized they had crashed into something. Broken glass surrounded them. Branches poked through the open windshield. Her head, now bleeding, had smashed into the dashboard. She sat up and looked to Bella, who was unconscious. Her head was pressed into the steering wheel, and the horn was going off.

Leah prodded her gently. "Bella," she said. " _Bella._ " She moved her so her head was off the horn, and she wasn't responding.

 _Fuck._

Leah unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the truck, not sure what to do next. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But when she went around the side of the truck to Bella's side, she couldn't even breathe.

It was Rosalie, illuminated by the truck's headlights. There was a hole in her stomach from where the pole had been jabbed in. She smiled, blood staining her teeth. "Hey, baby girl," she said.

Leah stepped back into the truck, scared for her life. She frantically reached under her dress for the knife strapped to her thigh. She got it out and hid it behind her back.

"Don't you understand?" Rosalie asked, walking towards her. "You can't kill me. You can't ever get rid of me no matter how hard you try."

"You're so obsessed with me," Leah replied. "You say _I'm_ lame and have no life, but all you do is call me 'baby girl' and stalk me."

"It's because I love you, you idiot," Rosalie said bitingly. "I may be a 'bully' or a 'heinous bitch' or even a 'literal demon,' but I did it all for you."

"That's not love," Leah told her. "That's not even close."

"Baby girl, it's _all_ love." Then Rosalie quickly closed the space between them, but Leah was quicker. She brought the knife up and plunged it straight into her heart.

Rosalie gasped.

"You were my best friend," Leah whispered, "but this is it."

Rosalie's voice was faint. "You fake-ass bitch," she whispered back. Then she collapsed to the ground, the knife sticking out of her heart.

Leah stepped away. Rosalie looked so peaceful, dead on the ground. Even with all the dark makeup and blood, she still looked like an angel.

Rosalie was no angel, though, and neither was Leah.

Leah had just killed her best friend.

She turned around, and she saw another pair of headlights along the road. The car quickly pulled over, and Paul, of all people, popped out of it. Leah ran towards him and practically smashed into his warm arms.

"I figured Rosalie out," he told her. "I was trying to find you so I could tell you, but my phone died."

"Your phone's always dying," Leah said. "It's okay. I'm okay."

She shut her eyes, stuffed her face into his chest, and breathed. She finally breathed. Even with faint police sirens in the background, she was at ease for the first time in a month.

The police sirens grew louder, and when Leah finally opened her eyes again, she and Paul were suddenly illuminated by red and blue lights. She glanced over at the dead white girl on the ground with the knife in her heart, and the other dead white girl in the truck.

 _This looks bad._

The police car pulled over, and Leah realized that the driver was Chief Swan.

 _Of course._

She and Paul separated, putting their hands up and bracing for the pain.

* * *

Leah gasped and sat up from the couch in her living room. Looking down at herself, she realized she was still in the outfit she had worn to her birthday party. Her breath still tasted of alcohol, weed, and vomit.

 _Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz!_

Startled, she looked at the coffee table. Rosalie's cell phone was lit up and vibrating. Someone was calling it.

Leah got up from the couch and picked up the phone. A contact by the name of "EC" with several heart emojis was calling. She answered the call and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

"Thank God I just left my phone at your house," Rosalie said. "Are you alright, baby girl?"

"Uh—um—uh—," Leah stammered.

"Uh, um, uh," Rosalie said, mocking her. "Fuck, you sound like a tweak. Look, I don't know if you know this or not, but a huge fire just broke out at the cabin where your party was. I'm with Emmett and he's driving me to your place. I'll see you in a minute, okay? And don't act like I'm still not mad at you calling me a hoe."

Leah sighed, coming to terms with reality. "Okay," she finally said.

Rosalie hung up, and Leah back sank into her couch.

 _Oh my God._

* * *

 _"Hell is a teenage girl."_

 ** _No Angel_**

 **fin.**

* * *

 _ **Final A/N:** Alright, y'all. That was No Angel. I had a lot of fun with this quick little project. It allowed me to be profane and funny and not at all serious, which is great every now and then. It was a good writing exercise and a brilliant distraction from real life troubles.  
_

 _*.*.*_

 _Playlist:_

 _Chapter 1 - Lady Gaga and Florence Welch - "Hey Girl"_

 _Chapter 2 - Sky Ferreira - "Everything is Embarrassing"_

 _Chapter 3 - Little Mix - "Power"_

 _Chapter 4 - Charli XCX - "Secret"_

 _Chapter 5 - Charli XCX - "Baby Girl"_

 _Chapter 6 - Charli XCX - "Dreamer"_

 _*.*.*_

 _And now a special thanks to:_

 _-Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried for their performances in Jennifer's Body_

 _-Jennifer's Body as a whole_

 _-Stephenie Meyer (I just realized right now that I never put any disclaimers, but I do not own Twilight, Jennifer's Body, or anything else)_

 _-SeDona (Lady Blackwater), for all the undying support and being such an angel in my life_

 _*.*.*_

 _Thanks so much to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It was a nice ride._

 _Now and foreva,_

 _HalcyonSeasons_


End file.
